Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and a method for code recommendation and share, and more particularly, to a system and a method for recommending a code to mashup developers by using a plug-in by closely contacting a development environment.
Discussion of the Related Art
1) Enhanced Editor
Strong integrated development environments including Eclipse, NetBeans, Visual Studio, and the like greatly help increasing development efficiency. In particular, the enhanced editor is easily operated because a source code is configured by Abstract Syntax Tree. The editor automatically supports a grammar check. The editor provides a function to deduce a data format, an expression equation, and a sentence of a variable and displays an error or a warning by annotation in the source code. Further, the editor provides convenient interactions by using a keyboard and a mouse. Usability of the editor needs to be increased based on various interactions including block catching, a mouse hover, click, drag, and the like.
2) Code Repository
The code repository exists in various formats according to a programming language. Text type codes pile up, but a function to discover codes which may be used by a developer is actually insufficient. The codes are stored as a file and there is a limit that the developer needs to check the source code with their eyes one by one even though the codes are discovered through a search engine. The sizes of codes required by the developer are diversified up to one file from a few lines of codes in variable declaration and there are a lot of cases that the code repository stores the codes as the file without such a distinction. Accordingly, a function to provide a code piece suitable for a development context is required.
3) Consideration of Development Action
A lot of developers of beginner developers to advanced developers frequently use a method that develops a mashup while selecting a more appropriate example and thereafter, editing the example. There are a lot of cases that a search portal is used to discover the appropriate example at the time of developing the mashup. The developers determine an example code based on question writing and implementation success examples of other developers. Since an environment in which the development is actually made is the editor, a gap exists between the search action and the development action. The uppermost limit can solved through an editor enhanced with the plug-in and a recommended server. Development actions of repeating search, copy, and edition need to be efficiently enhanced through determining a development context from the source code of the developer and recommending an example code which is most similar to the context.